Tangled Relationships
by AmAnDa2
Summary: Lily and James are 5th year gryffindors... they go through numerous relationships (and try a few times themselves) before they realize that they are perfect for each other. r/r! l/j mwpp
1. lily and james

Lily walked onto platform 9 and three quarters, and looked up at the scarlet steam engine when someone came up behind her and huged her around the waist. Lily smiled to herself as she turned around to hug her boyfriend back.

"Hey Colby" she said, Colby was also a 5th year gryffindor. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a GrEaT body.

"Hey babe, James and Sirius already grabbed a campartment for us, you wamt me to go put your bags on?"

" Yea sure, im gunna wait for Shelby though and ill meet you on the train okay?" Shelby was Lily's very best friend. She was tall and had jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

"ok ill meet you on the train then" he said

She stood there and watched all the people getting on the train. The older students, who wanted their parents to leave as soon as possible, and the younger students, who wanted their parents to come with them.

"LLIILLLYYYY!!!" she heard a shriek from behind her that pulled her from her daze.

"Shelby!! your late hurry up so we can get on before it leaves us" lily screamed smiling.

They ran onto the train and began searching compartmentss for there friends. They opened a compartment and sitting there was Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Joe Brock. Snape stood up.

"oh look its the pretty little mud-"

lily slammed the compartment door in his face and turned to Shelby.

"im not taking any of his sh*t this year." Shelby nodded at her with a proud smile.

The both walked on and continued looking for their friends. They opened a compartment door and...

~*~*SPLASH*~*~

"SIRIUS....JAMES...."

Sirius and James started laughing hysterically and rolling all over the floor. Lily and Shelby were both soaked in pumpkin juice. Remus, Peter, and Colby were all sitting there trying to hide there laugh and look innocent.

"You know what shelby?"

"what?"

"i think they all want a huge hug from both of us what do you think?" said Lily with a mischievous smile.

"Definitely."

They both ran towards Sirius and James. Colby noticed that it seemed like Lily ran right towards James, but before either one of them touched them sirius and James both muttered some kind of curse at them to make them back off. Lily ducked and the one headed at her hit Colby and his hair turned pink with purple polka dots, so he soon forgot. So he stood up and cast one at Sirius who ducked and it hit Remus and before they knew what was happening they had curses flying everywhere and everyone had about 10 things on them that wasnt there before. All of the sudden the compartment door opened and three girls walked in and screamed. Everyone stopped and turned to look at them. It was Lily and Shelby's other three best friends they were all in Ravenclaw and in 5th year.

"umm hi guys whats up?" said lily trying to cover her nose which was know 6 inches long. 

She looked them over and couldnt help but laugh. Natalie, who usually has short blonde hair with bright pink streaks, was standing there with a black afro and purple boils all over her face, her mouth wide with surprise. The other two werent much better Ashleigh, usually with short black hair with red streaks, was looking quite retarded standing there in a clown costume and couldnt stop juggling, her eyes and mouth also wide with surprise. And then there was Rosaline (Rose) who didnt looke surprised at all and was smart enough to duck when she walked in the only thing about her was that her noramlly curly auburn hair was now purple, she just stood there shaking her head.

" We just got here and you guys are already having curse fights," she said with an amused expression on her face.

"some one hurry and change me back my arms are getting really tired!" said Ashleigh.

So of course Remus, who had a huge crush on Ashleigh, snapped out of his laughing fit and muttered the counter curse to change her back and everyone else after that. Ashleigh and Remus were always dating on an off. The all sat down breathing heavily and laughing to themselves about how stupid they looked when the compartment door opened again and standing there was Snape with Malfoy and Joe Brock standing behind him.

"You know mudblood i really do not appreciate people slamming the door in my face."

Just then Colby, James, and Sirius stood up, but James and Sirius got there first and James punched Snape right on his jaw and he fell over backwards. Right before he hit the ground Malfoy and Brock helped him up. Lily walked up to him.

"F*ck off Snape." she said and slammed the door in face yet again. she sat back down and curled herself up into a little ball and James Sirius and colby all walked over and sat around her.

"Dont worry about him Lil he doesnt know what he's talking about." said James giving her a hug.

"He's just a little slimy git with to much time," Sirius said. "I cant believe he's still doing that...every single time he gets the shit beat out of him."

"Thanx for sticking up for me you guys," Lily managed to say.

"Dont worry about it you mean the world to us," said James

"sure do," sirius whispered. Colby just sat there and witnessed this and didnt know what to say. He loved Lily so much and got so jealous at the fact that every other guy in the school liked her, and she normally flirted back. Completely oblivious to the fact that either she or the guy was flirting. He found himself questioning whether she liked him as much as she liked her. He was thinking about breaking up with her just to see what would happen or if she would come back that way he would know for sure... or in his mind let her play the field so she would realize he was the only one for her, he also knew that she had been leaning towards James lately.

Lily's parents went on vacation this summer and she had stayed a week at James' house and they had a really great time. And Lily had to admit even though she held back she was tempted to cheat on Colby, but she would never do that to him so she was trying to find a good way to break up with him. Colby noticed the look Lily and James gave each other and pulled her aside.

"Lily...do you like James?" He asked.

"Why..uh why... are you asking?"

Colby forced a smiled," okay ill take that as a yes....but dont worry about it cause i like....Natalie ...and.... i want to take her to the back to school dance. If its okay with you."

Lily was very relieved and she smiled a big smile, "Yea go ahead. Im so happy your cool with this.....were still good friends though right?"

He gave her a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "Of course Lil." Inside he was aching she wasnt supposed to be so happy about it.

She gave him a big smile and they went and joined everyone else. Lily went and smiled at james as she sat down next to him and said she needed to talk to him as she watched Colby talking to Natalie who all of the sudden sharply looked at Lily. Lily just smiled and nodded and watched Natalie give him a hug.

"Does this mean your single?" asked James

"Maybe" she said as a voice came over the train that announced they would be at hogwarts in 5 minutes. "ill be back" she said as she and the rest of the girls left the compartment to go change into there robes.

James walked over to Colby," So you and Lily broke up?"

"yea she's all yours."

"And your okay with that? i thought you were in love with her...?"

"i am but she doesnt love me so i have to move on and as long as she's happy im happy." he put on an act for James and reminded himself to tell James later that he still really liked her and wanted to be with her.

The girls came back into the compartment laughing at some privet joke and James pulled Lily aside.

"So do you wanna go to the back to school dance with me?"

Lily pretended to think about it before saying yes and giving him a big kiss on his lips. He seemed a little surprised but he slipped his hands around her waist and hers went up around his neck. And in the backround a tear slid down Colby's cheek.

Disclaimer: anything you recognize i dont own!!!

A/N i know this one was kind of boring but it will get better!! ive got an idea for the next ch.!!! off to go write!!!......but im only going to post it if i get at least 5 reviews! So REVIEW!!! flames are welcome!! but i shall ignore them!! :-P


	2. stares and wrong beds

A/N: ok here is the 2nd chapter!!enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

At the feast that night they all had a really good time and everyone got along and surprisingly no pranks. Lily couldn't help but notice how often Sirius was looking at Shelby. When she pointed this out to Shelby she just smiled and blushed and Lily began wondering where she had slipped off to after they had gotten off of the carriages. Lily looked up and Colby was staring at her.

"What do i have something on my face?" she asked.

"no"

"Then why are you staring at me?"

He just shrugged and went back to his food and James leaned over and said..."i told you were hard to resist looking at"

~*~*FlAsHbAcK*~*~

Lily and James were flying around in his backyard passing a quaffle around and just having fun. They landed on the ground right next to each other, so close that they fell on the ground. Lily tried to stand up but was having difficulty because she was laughing so hard. She plopped down on the other side of James so that her legs were still going across his chest. James' mom came outside with snacks and drinks so they got up and went over to the picnic table. James stuck a celery stick in his mouth (his mom is a vegetable junky) and Lily just sipped her lemonade looking at the ground in a daze.

"I'm really glad i came here i had a lot of fun" she said. When James didn't say anything she looked up at him to see him staring at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"What is it?" she said wiping her cheek for a possible drop of lemonade. He just laughed.

"Your gorgeous you know that?" he said. Lily just laughed and blew it off.

"Yea i know" she said with a smile.

"No im serious you really are its hard to take my eyes off of you" Lily stared back at him and got tickling sensation in her body. She tried to shake it off and stand up.

"Well we should get inside its getting dark and im getting kind of cold."

James stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily felt all warm and comfortable and didn't want to pull away. She stood there as James lowered his head to kiss her there lips were about a millimeter apart and she could feel his breath on her face and she pulled away and put her hand to her mouth.

"James...i do have a boyfriend" James looked uncomfortable and backed away.

"Lily i am so sorry I don't know what got in to me."

"Its okay James don't worry about it"

"i feel like an idiot" he said sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

~*~*EnD FlAsHbAcK*~*~

"Earth to Lil!" Shelby said everyone in the Great Hall was standing up and heading back to there common rooms. Lily stood up and walked back to the common room hand in hand with James.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea fine why do you ask?"

"I dunno you just look kind of down for some reason....you are cool about us right?"

"Of course!! im really happy were together!" she was saying as they entered through the portrait hole. Lily gave him a big kiss and thought about what a good kisser he was and right before her knees gave way she pulled away said goodnight and went up to her dorm dying to talk to Shelby.

"Shelby?"

"hey lil"

"So what's up with you and Sirius he would not quit looking at you, and if im correct you did make eye contact about every 5 seconds." Her friend blushed scarlet and pulled her covers over her head. "What's with you you've never acted this way about a guy before?"

"WELLLLL...... after we got off the carriages he pulled me aside and asked me how my summer was and i said i had a lot of fun and he asked if i met any guys and if i had a boyfriend and i said no and he got all excited and asked me if i wanted to go to the dance with him!!!! and of course i said yes he's one of the hottest guys in school but that's not only reason he also has a really good personality and after i said yes he wrapped his arms around and kissed me!!....and he did say goodnight to me in a non-verbal way for about 10 minutes!" she said very quickly. Lily started laughing.

"Well that takes care of me James you Sirius and Colby and Natalie for the dance. And i bet 700 galleons that Remus will ask Ashleigh and she definitely will say yes so that leaves Rose. we will talk to her about it tomorrow. the dance is only a week away. And we still have to go to Hogsmeade to get our dresses and accessories!"

"And Peter.." said Shelby

"Well I don't care about him I don't like him very much."

Just then the other two girls that share the 5th year dorm walked in. Audri and Courtney...they were best friends since first year and kept to themselves ever since then because Sirius pulled a prank on them that cause them to spend a week in the hospital wing. They walked over to there side of the room as Lily and Shelby said hi. they just smiled and kept walking.

"Ok well im going to sleep i am really tired." said Shelby 

"yea me too."

Shelby and the other two were soon asleep and Lily just couldn't so she got up and slipped over to the boys dormitory. She went to the first bed and pulled back the curtains hoping it was James bed. Colby was laying there with his eyes open and he said 'Lily" surprised and very loudly in his head thinking he knew she would come back. Lily tried to cover his mouth but all the guys were already awake and James was looking at Lily with a hurt expression on his face.

"James this isn't what it looks like i was trying to find your bed"

James pointed the trunk that sat under his bed that clearly said James and then to the one under Colby's that said Colby.

"Omg(osh) James I didn't even think i swear i was looking for you not Colby."

"You know I knew something was wrong i just didn't think i would find you in Colby's bed.

"James why would you even think that if came to see Colby you know that were not together and he is with Natalie now." 

James walked back to his bed and closed the curtains. Lily walked out of the room and went back in 30 min. later because once again she couldn't sleep but this time for a different reason. She went to James bed and pulled back the curtains. His back was to her and it looked like he was sleeping.

"James..?"

"Lily?"

"James im so sor-"

"I should be the one apologizing I don't know what i was thinking but I do know that I should trust you. The only reason I got so upset was because he told me he still liked you."

"what-"

"Everybody likes you Lily im just gunna have to deal with it"

"James it doesn't matter who likes me because i like you and only you. And i have to go through the same thing you are one of the most wanted guys in the school."

"but I only want you"

"Well I guess that settles the matter." and she gave him a light kiss and laid down so her chest was against his side with his arm around her and they both fell asleep there thinking they were the luckiest people in the world.

"Hey Remus.come here and look at this...."

"well they made up quick.....never took Lily for the bad girl type"

"And im not the Bad girl type all we did was sleep!" she said getting up and looking at the clock gasped and ran from the dorm to go get ready. James sat up and smiled.

"o no we've lost James" Sirius said.

"No you havent" James yelled as he walked into the shower.

"well ill tell you one thing if i had Lily right now you guys definetly would have lost me." Sirius whispered to Remus. Remus just blew it off and since he was already ready went to meet ashleigh and left Sirius to wait on James.

Lily went back to her dorm and got ready while being lectured by Shelby who said she was really worried when she woke up and lily wasn't there. Lily and Shelby met James and Sirius in the common room and gave them big hugs. They all walked down to the great hall and when they got there they saw Ashleigh sitting at the Gryffindor table and holding hands with Remus.

"o i am good!! 700 Galleons to me!" joked Lily. All of the sudden Rose came running up to lily and Shelby.

"Guess who asked me to the dance?.....Matt Gelles!!!" She pretty much screamed. Matt was a 6th year Ravenclaw. He was captain of the quidditch team, tall, Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan the whole package pretty much.

"omg that is soo cool im really happy for you!!"

Matt came up and pulled and excited Rose to the table. When they sat down Matt turned around and flashed a big smile at lily. Lily didn't even think twice about it as she made plans to go to Hogsmeade the next day after classes.

A/N: ok there it is next ch. will be about hogsmeade and the dance!! but only if i have 7 reviews!!! So pleaasee review....o and if i spelt anything wrong please tell me!


	3. hands and couches

A/N: hey everybody!!! well here is ch. 3 even though I am one review short but o well!! I like to write them!.

Disclaimer: I OwN nOtHiNg YoU ReCoGnIzE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Classes that day and the next went surprisingly well. Just the occasional meeting with the Slytherins in which every time they wound up running away with there tail between there legs. 

"They aren't ever going to learn are they?" said Natalie after classes that day when they were walking to Hogsmeade to go get their dresses.

":I don't know but they make me sick, especially that stupid git snape, you could fry bacon on HIS head and he has the nerve to call me names." spat Lily.

"WhOa, simmer down Lil. You look like you're about to kill.... I know think about what kind of dress you want so that we can get back. This getting up early is killing me." she looked over at Lily who looked like she was in a daze and smiling. ' I knew dresses would cheer her up.' she thought to herself.

The walked into Madam Malkins and started to have a look around. They tried on about a million dresses until Lily found one she liked. They all finally settled on there dresses paid and left the shop (A/N you'll find out what they look like later.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~What the guys were doing~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After classes that day all the guys went up to the dorm to find that well...there were only guys in there. Sirius sat down and asked Remus to play chess with him. James and Colby went to the chairs by the fire and started talking.

"So how are you and Lily after that little incident."

"were great its like nothing ever even happened." he said. And Colby looked down at the floor.

"So how are things with you and Natalie?"

"Well okay I guess were just going to the dance together."

"o," James was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Is me and lily being together bothering you at all?"

"No of course not! actually I have an idea, why don't we go down to Hogsmeade and surprise 'em?" 

Sirius perked up. "Sounds like a plan lets go"

They were about to leave the building when they saw Matt Gelles in the entrance hall walking towards them.

"Hey guys have you seen Lily?"

"Why would you want to know where Lily is?" asked James.

"Well..i figured where ever she was Rose would be and I need to talk to her."

"o, well they went to Hogsmeade to get their dresses we were just about to go surprise them and show up if you want to join us," Remus said.

"yea I'd love to." he said and then they headed off to Hogsmeade. The normal way of course since matt was no marauder. (A/N-ill talk about them more o say after Christmas). They got to Hogsmeade and almost right away spotted the girls coming out of Madam Malkins with big bags and big smiles.

"Shelby!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sirius

"James!!" was Lily's reply while Shelby just laughed. they each when up to their guy including Natalie Ashleigh and Rose and gave them a hug and a polite kiss since they were in public. except Rose and Natalie just hugged their guys.

"What are you doing here! this is girl's night out!!" Ashleigh yelled at Remus.

"Sorry we couldn't bare not being with you guys" answered Remus.

"Awwww that's sooo sweet," chorused the girls.

"Well we are all done know how about we go to the three broomsticks and get a butterbeer or two?" said Natalie.

"yea let's go" said everyone. They walked to the other side of town and walked into the three broomsticks and picked one of the larger tables so that they could all sit around it with James and Matt on either side. After one butter beer Lily noticed a hand on her leg and smiled to herself and was about to whisper something playful into James ear when she noticed that both of his hands were on the table. She looked over at Matt and he winked at her. She didn't know what to do so she pushed his hand off gently and scooted closer to James and lay her head on his shoulder. They had a couple more butter beers and decided it was time to go and everyone started heading back except lily and James.

"I'm glad we got to spend time together tonight" he said

"yea me too, even though it WAS supposed to be a girl's night out." he smiled his innocent smile and she couldn't help but laugh and give him a kiss once again having to pull away right before her knees gave way. He was the best kisser in the world and wondered what it would be like to do more, but quickly shrugged the thought from her mind. They slowly started walking back to hogwarts holding hands.

"So do you know this Matt guy at all?"

"No not really I just know of him, why do you ask?" she said quickly hoping he didn't see Matt's hand on her thigh at the three broomsticks.

"o, its no big deal, he was just asking about you earlier, that's all."

"o... he probably got the name wrong cause ive never even spoke to him."

"yea your probably right" he said giving her another kiss. They walked back the rest of the way in silence just happy to be with each other. They sat down in the common room and Lily layed her head in his lap and they fell asleep there.

Later that night Sirius and Remus lay awake talking.

"Remus do you think Lily would ever cheat on someone?" Sirius asked

"Sirius don't even think about it. No she wont and especially not with his best friend. I can't even believe you would think of betraying him like that you better stay away from ash-"

"Remus shut up! I wasn't talking about me!! I would wait till they broke up!" Sirius joked, "its just that tonight when I dropped my napkin I noticed that that Matt Gelles guy had his hand on Lily's upper thigh and well she wasn't doing anything about it and-"

Remus sat up right, "Are you sure???"

"of course im sure, why-"

"Because she could have thought it was James.."

"Yea that's what I was thinking, but the way the hand was positioned....I don't know...and a few minutes later I looked again and he moved his hand to Rose's thigh and Lily had scooted over a bit.

"Well maybe she realized that it was him" Remus reasoned.

"maybe your right but Lily didn't even act like anything had happened...o well maybe im just over-exaggerating im going to sleep now," and with that Sirius rolled over and fell asleep but Remus lay awake trying to make sense of what he just heard. He couldn't sleep so he went down to the common room and saw James and Lily laying peacefully with each other, when all of the sudden Lily tried to roll over and fell right on to the floor.

THUD!

Lily woke with a start and started to feel the pain from her face bouncing off the carpet and looked up to see Remus just cracking up. Lily turned scarlet from embarrassment.

"Remuuuusss....shhhhh....what are you doing down here?"

Remus couldn't stop laughing and woke James up. He sat there puzzled wondering why Lily was on the floor and Remus was laughing like mad. Pretty soon Lily was laughing too, until James cleared his throat.

"What happened?" he asked.

"o Lily was just touring the floor!"

"shut up Remus!!!" Lily joked. as she stood up and still had a red imprint running down the center of her face. "im going to bed night James!!! bye Remus!"

James sat there confused as he watched her run up to her dormitory. Puzzled he stood up to head upstairs right before he reached the staircase he turned around.

"Did Lily fall off the couch?" he asked Remus. and in response Remus just started laughing all over again. James just smiled stupidly at the thought of lily falling off the couch and went up to bed leaving a cracking up Remus to follow him.

As Lily entered her dormitory she was still laughing and surprised to see that Rose was in the Griffyndor dormitory talking to Shelby. They both had big smiles on their faces and turned to greet Lily when she walked in.

"Hey Lils where have YoU been??......what did you do to your face!!!" asked Shelby.

"Ive been falling off couches what are YoU guys doing??" she said as she looked into the mirror at her red stripe and frowning.

"Just talking about rose' lover boy" Shelby said. Lily froze remembering what he had done at the three broomsticks

"What did he do?" Lily asked quietly.

"When we were at the three broomsticks he kept rubbing my leg under the table," Rose blushed, " and later he kept telling me how pretty I was and how much he liked me! o and he wants to go on a double date with you and James! wouldn't that be fun!?"

"o yea tons!" Lily said playing along she couldn't believe what she just heard her friend was falling hard for him and he was playing her. Maybe he thought I was her leg ..no cause he looked straight at me and winked. Well maybe he realized I don't like him like that she concluded and shoved it from her mind. "Well im going to go to bed now ill talk to you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay lil goodnight and don't forget to ask James about the double date!!"


	4. James overreacting

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!!!!

A/n: here is chapter four even though I only have 3 reviews! but I enjoy writing them so I guess its no big deal!!! EnJoY

Lily woke up early the next morning. They had come in on a Wednesday this year so they only had two days of school before the weekend. Since everyone was still sleeping she got up and went to go shower. She got out and blow dried her just-over-shoulder length dark red hair and threw on a pair of short shorts and a tight spaghetti strapped tank top that showed off her flat midriff. She looked at herself in the mirror happy that she had developed so much over the summer, she now had nice curves and she also developed a lot more around her chest region. She went down to the common room since everyone was still sleeping and started to think about the dance that night and who would be with who when she felt something aching in the back of her mind to be remembered. It suddenly hit her and she remembered Matt rubbing her thigh and how Rose was so excited that Matt had been rubbing hers and whispering sweet nothings into her ear that made her so happy. But that's probably just what it was...just a bunch of bull shit nothing. She didn't know what to do because she didn't know what was going through Matt's head when he did this or if he had planned on doing it again. And then she remembered Rose saying that Matt had wanted to double date with her and James. She had a million things going through her head so she decided to get up and go talk to James about it.

She tip-toed up to the boy's dormitory and past Colby's bed and pulled back the curtains to James'. He was sleeping peacefully on his back so she got on top of him and straddled his stomach. She leaned over and gave him a small kiss. He slowly opened his eyes and as his vision got more and more clear the bigger and bigger the grin on his face got.

"And what did I do to get such a nice little surprise?" He asked with a smug expression on his face.

"We need to talk," Lily said quickly. The smug expression on James' face was replaced by a worried one.

"That's never good," He said trying to read Lily's face but obviously failing.

"Something happened last night that you should probably know about and I've been thinking about it and I don't know what to do about and you might be able to help me," Lily replied quickly. 

"Just spit it out," James said getting frustrated and more and more worried by the second.

"Well... last night at the three broomsticks I felt someone rubbing my leg and I thought it was you so I was gunna like whisper something to you but when I leaned over I noticed both of your hands were on the table so I looked over at Matt and he winked and me and I didn't know what to do so I just pushed him away and scooted closer to you, but then Rose told me that he was rubbing her leg to and she was so excited about being with him and I just don't know what to do cause I don't want to hurt her feelings-" Lily cut her own self off to take a breath and noticed that James wasn't saying anything. All of the sudden James found his voice.

"HE WHAT?!?!?! THAT BASTARD KNEW WE WERE TOGETHER AND HE WAS EVEN ASKING ABOUT YOU LATELY."

"James please be quite its not a big deal I just-"

"NOT A BIG DEAL ???? ANOTHER GUY IS GROPING MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE SAYS IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL."

"Well technically I'm not your girlfriend," Lily could not believe she had just said that and knew she shouldn't have from the look on James face.

"What?" He said not breaking eye contact.

"Well you just asked me to the dance..."

"What?"

".......I .....Uh.."

"Remember when I ask you if you were cool about us and you said yea of course I just figured that no more needed to be said that we were a couple" by now everyone in the room had woken up and was listening.

"James calm down I was just saying-"

"No you were saying its okay for him to grope you and I cant get mad because 'were not technically going out' is that all you needed just to tell me that so that I just could know but not get mad,"

"No.Rose said Matt wanted to double date with us tonight before the dance...but just forget it"

"Tell them we will be there," James said.

"What? So you're not mad at me anymore?" He looked at her for a few seconds with disbelief still all over his face. He shook his head.

"Ill meet you in the common room at 6:00," he forced a smile and slided out from underneath Lily and walked into the shower. Lily looked after him and slowly slided off the bed and looked around the room at all of the heads poking out from behind the curtain.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerfully. They all waved and lay back down on their beds and fell back asleep. Lily tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs and then slowly back up the stairs toward her own dormitory thinking about the way James had overreacted. When she walked back in Shelby was sitting up in her bed.

"Morning," she said. Lily had to tell her what just happened she was her best friend and knew she wouldn't tell anyone. So she spilled every single detail of the night before and the fight she and James just had.

"Do you really think he was overreacting?" Shelby asked quietly.

"Don't tell me you're on his side about this,"

" No it's just that I can't believe that creep did that. I mean I'm furious and I'm not your boyfriend either. But you better be careful at dinner tonight not even to look Matt's way. Especially not if you want to stay with James.

"You know what I don't even know if I want to stay with James anymore...he was supposed to act mature about it,"

"Well what if you were in his shoes?" Shelby said as she walked into the shower leaving Lily to her thoughts. 

When Shelby was done getting ready her and Lily went down stairs to try and catch lunch. None of the guys were down there so they joined Rose, Ashleigh, and Natalie at the Ravenclaw table. Lily could see Matt trying to make eye contact with her but she tried to ignore it.

"O Rose, James wants to go tonight with you guys how bout we meet in the entrance hall at like 6:15?" Lily said trying to act casual.

"That sound great it should be sooo much fun!" Rose looked around at everyone else "does anyone else want to go with us?"

"Remus and me planned something small and romantic, so were out," Ashleigh said grinning to herself.

"And Colby just told me to meet him at the dance so I guess I'm out too," Natalie said with a sigh.

" I haven't even really talked to Sirius about it but I'm sure he'll want to go so count us in for now," Shelby said while putting food in her mouth and kicking Lily under the table.

"O rose can I talk to you in private when your done eating," Lily asked cautiously. Matt jerked his head toward Lily but she didn't notice

"Yea sure I'm actually done now if you want to go, " Rose said. So her and Lily stood up and headed for an empty class room. They found one almost right away and were happy to see there were chairs in there so they went in and sat down.

"What's up?" Rose asked. So Lily just spilled about what had happened the night before but left out the argument that had happened that morning.

"Really...figures it seems like all the guys I like, like you." Rose said looking depressed.

"Come on now that's not fair would you rather me not have told you?"

"No I'm glad you did thanks but could you do me a favor,"

"Yea sure anything," Lily said.

" Can you act like none of this ever happened? And I'm just gunna go about tonight like I never heard anything and pretend like he really does like me."

Lily just nodded not knowing what to say and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks for telling me Lils you really are a good friend." They broke apart and left the room agreeing to meet in the entrance hall at 6:15 that night. As they separated Matt walked up to Rose and put his arm around her and looked back at Lily and winked. She shuddered to herself... he is kind of cute though... ugh Lily what are you thinking as she went to her dormitory to get ready 'this is going to be one interesting night' 

A/n done with the fourth chapter I'm gunna try and post the 5th one tonight if I get some reviews! It'll be all about that night's events well I'm off to go write it!!! Bye!


	5. the night of the dance

          A/N ok so here is chapter five after awhile and with only 3 reviews :P well enjoy!!!!

          Disclaimer: I OwN nOtHiNg YoU rEcOgNiZe!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Lily entered the room to see Shelby already getting ready.  Lily laughed as she glanced around the room.  She didn't think she had ever seen a bigger mess before in her entire life.   There were dresses on the beds, stockings over bed posts, make-up and hair supplies were thrown everywhere.  She stood there staring at the girls running frantically around the room trying to get ready all with worried expressions on there face.  Suddenly a voice pulled Lily from her daze. 

          "Lily!!!!  My hair isn't doing anything I want it to!!! I need your help since you're like the queen of hair!!! PLEASE!!!" Shelby screamed to her friend.

          "Shelby you still have 3 hours before we meet up for the dance."

          "Yeah, only three hours and look, you haven't even started yet!! I'll leave you alone to get ready.  I'll just jump over to the ravenclaw dormitory. Surely Natalie or Ashleigh or Rose will no what to do about this rats nest!"

          Lily stood there with a smile on her face as she watched her friend run from the room and heard her pounding down the steps.  She took her time getting ready.  She knew she looked great and was hoping that she could win James back over from their fight that morning.  She had on a forest green dress, if you could call it a dress, the skirt part was there, hanging extremely tight to her hips showing off her figure and getting looser as it went down.  The top though was all mesh and see through (also forest green) except for the embroidered burgundy flowers with gold lining that went right over breasts and down one of her sides and circled her waist to cover herself.  The dress didn't have straps so it cut off right at the flowers.  She put her hair up into a gorgeous   up-do with strands they came spiraling down to frame her face.  She transfigured a bobby pin into a golden lily and stuck in her up-do.   She put on gold eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss and stepped back to look in the mirror.

          'Wow', she thought, 'James has to forgive me'

          Shelby came back and Lily looked at her approvingly in her tight black dress and silver eye shadow with matching silver shoes.  Her hair was half up and kind of poofy but it suited her.  

          "You look great!"  Shelby said to Lily.

          "As do you! Our guys aren't gunna be able to resist us!" replied Lily.

          They started walking down the stairs when halfway down Lily realized she had forgotten her purse and told Shelby to go on without her and she would meet her downstairs.  Lily went and grabbed her purse and made her way down the stairs.  She saw Shelby hugging Sirius, both of them smiling, but Sirius' smile faded into an awed look when he saw Lily walking down the stairs.  Lily just gave a small smile as she noticed that the whole room had quieted down at her appearance.  She saw James in the corner with his back to her talking to someone who may have been but certainly wasn't any more paying attention to him.  When he noticed this he turned around still talking but stopped when he realized he went speechless by the sight of Lily.  His stomach started acting crazy as Lily walked straight toward him and stopped right in front of him.

          "Hey..." Lily said.

          "…hi… you look amazing… I mean I… wow" James sputtered.

          Lily giggled to her self and noticed how James also looked really good.  "You don't look to bad your self," She said reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.  "I want to say sorry about this morning and that you have every right to be ma-"

          Lily was silenced as James bent down and gave her a soft kiss, but stopped when he noticed that the entire room was still looking at Lily.  Suddenly out of the silence broke a voice.

          "HELLO! Sirius look at me! I can't remember exactly who your date was, but something is telling me that it's me not Lily!" Shelby practically screamed into Sirius' ear.  Sirius jumped and looked at Shelby muttering apologies.

          "I'm really sorry…hold on a sec ill be right back."  Shelby watched him as he walked toward what she thought was Lily, but then grab James.

          "James can I talk to you for a sec?" Sirius whispered.  Lily stood there with a surprised expression on her face and glanced at Shelby who just stuck her nose up at her and looked away.  Lily shrugged it from her mind knowing that her friend would get over whatever had made her mad soon enough.

          "James what are you doing?" Sirius whispered so that only James could hear him.

          "What are you talking about?"

          "Your just gunna forgive Lily that easily?  I don't understand you were so mad this morning, I mean did you forget what she did?  She let another guy feel her up and told her not to get mad because you weren't her boyfriend…how can you just forget something like that?" Sirius said, "Just because she looks great doesn't mean that anything has changed."

          James sat there quiet as he listened to his friend.  He was still really angry…but she had apologized and was about to say he had the right to get mad.

          "Maybe I should make her my girlfriend then…"said James.

          "No, that's just what she wants you to do.  Man, if you really want her, play hard to get.  Compliment other girls tonight, dance with other girls."  James hated to admit it, but Sirius was making sense to him.  Maybe earlier Lily was just trying to get James to ask her out formally.  If that was the case she had a horrible way of doing it.  Now he was getting mad.  He couldn't believe she would stoop to something like that.  And then she makes her self look great.  

          'I don't understand her' James thought, "Thanks Sirius I'll think about it", he said and started heading back towards Lily trying to ignore how beautiful she was and trying not to notice how her gorgeous soft lips were aching to be kissed again.

          "Lets go meet Rose and Matt, were already late," James said as he walked out of the common room and into the hallway outside of it.  Lily quickly followed and managed to catch up with him.

          "James, what's the matter?  Your acting different all the sudden.  Did I do something?"  Lily pleaded with him and ran in front of him to stand in his way.   He looked down at her then looked away and walked right around her. "James I don't understand.  And I am not moving from this spot until you talk to me!"  She crossed her arms,  she realized she was being childish, but then again so was he.  

          James turned around and let out a sigh he walked over to her and gave her a hard kiss with his eyes open.

          "Nothings wrong I just don't want to be late," he said shortly.  But reached for her hand and they walked in silence to the great hall.  James grip tightened on Lily's hand as he saw Rose and Colby standing near the door talking softely.  It got even tighter as Matt's eyes wondered to Lily and then up and down Lily with a smile.

          "Hello Lily you look great… be sure to save me a dance tonight," Matt said.

          "o she will," came James before Lily could answer.  Lily knew something was up and she was getting sick of his game so she decided to play her own.

          "O you can count on it," Lily said seductively and then winked at Matt.  Matt let a soft smile play on his lips as both James and Rose stared surprised at Lily.

          "Well I guess we best be on our way then, our reservations are for 6:30," Matt said with one last look at Lily, grabbed Roses hand and led the way.

          They arrived at the restaurant and sat down at a booth.  Matt across from Lily, and James at her side.  All through dinner James kept acting distant towards Lily and the more distant he got the more she flirted with Matt and the more Rose sat in silence.

          "Well, I'll be right back," Colby said and headed off towards the restrooms.  Lily watched him walk away and thought about how on top of his great looks he also had a great personality.

          "I have to go to the restroom as well ill be right back," Rose said and got up and left. As soon as she left James practically yelled at Lily.

          "What are you doing??  I don't understand you! What's your problem?"

          "What's my problem?? I'm just trying to have a good time since my date has something stuck up his ass and doesn't even have the nerve to tell me what's wrong!"

          "Fine I'll tell you I just can't believe what you did this morning! I mean trying to get me to ask you out or-"

          "WHAT??" Lily quieted down. "What did you just say? What did you think I was doing? I was just letting you know something! I can't believe this! I can't believe you! I can't believe you would think something like that of me! I just wanted to talk to somebody about it and you're the first one I went to. And on top of that you didn't even talk to me about it, you just played your stupid games. I can't believe I even actually liked you." Lily couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth until she realized that she meant every single one of them.

          "Well if that's not what you were doing, then what exactly were your motives??  And I can't believe I ever liked you either," As soon as he said it though he regretted it and knew it was lie.  He had never had more feelings for anyone in his entire life and was hurt when she had said them.  He knew that she wasn't trying to do anything this morning.  He didn't understand why he was acting like this.

          "Well that's just fine, James.  I can have a good time tonight with or without you," her words stabbed his heart.  But he didn't have the time to say anything back cause at that moment Rose and Colby returned to the table.

          "You guys ready to go to the dance?" Colby said with a smile on his face.

          "Lead the way," Lily said with a flirtatious smile.

          Lily and James walked on either side of Colby and Rose.  Both Colby and Rose knew something was up now and weren't surprised that when they had reached the dance James and Lily went their separate ways. 

          James quickly saw a table that Sirius was sitting at and made his way over while Lily walked right onto the dance floor and pulled Shelby off of it and out of the room.

          "Sirius you were very wrong," James said as he sat down.

          "About what?"

          "Everything."

          "So what's new?"

          "Sirius I'm being serious (no pun intended),"James said seriously. "I talked to Lily about that whole thing and she got really angry she never wants to speak to me again"

          Sirius looked over at James. "What do you care you were mad at her anyway," The music suddenly moved to a slow song and James eyes rolled over the dance floor were many couples were cuddling up with each other.

          "Sirius I do care, I knew I was acting stupid.  Now that she's gone I think I…" James trailed off knowing that Sirius could finish the sentence.  He looked over at him and saw him smiling at the door where Lily stood.  And then to in front of him to where Shelby was walking towards him with a smile on her lips.

          "Let's dance!" She squealed.

          "So you've forgiven me?" Sirius asked.

          "Well…," she said a smile playing on her lips.  "Not completely but I will eventually and I really don't want you to be seen with any losers."  As she spat the last words she looked at James.  Sirius looked at James and shrugged as he allowed Shelby to pull him onto the dance floor.

          ~*~*~*~*~*~ what lily did~*~*~*~*~*~

          Lily walked right on to the dance floor and grabbed Shelby's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

          "Lily what the hell is the matter with you I was having a great time," Her friend quieted as she saw Lily's angry face.  "What happened?"

          "James is a no good, immature prat, and I want nothing to do with him anymore," she spat.

          "Well that's good for you Lils… mind if I ask what happened." She said hesitantly.

          "He thought I made up that whole story so that he would ask me out or something…he completely turned the whole story around so that he was in the middle of it or something"

          "Omgosh what a jerk.  Lils you can do so much better than that."

          "Yea I know that's why I need to talk to you, you're pretty AND popular.  Hook me up with someone.  Anyone to take my mind off this,"

          "Ok, Lily take a step back and think about what you just said…you are way more pretty and way more popular than I could ever be.  And you could easily hook yourself up with any guy you wanted…"  Lily looked doubtful. "Just give it a try and if you have any trouble come find me and I'll help ya okay?"  

          Lily tried to look positive as they walked back in the room.  Lily lingered by the door as she watched Shelby walk up to Sirius and pull him on the dance floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Lily and James made eye contact, but Lily quickly looked away and saw that Colby was walking towards her.  She smiled at him.

          "Hey Lils," she always did love the way her name rolled of his tongue.  She thought about how much she cared for him but blew him off because she had become so consumed in James.

          "Hey Col," she said.

          "Want to dance with me," Lily listened to the slow playing music and glanced at Natalie who was drinking some punch and talking to James.

          "Sure," she said and they walked onto the dance floor.  She looked up and saw Natalie and James dancing together very closely.

          "What's up with you and James?" Colby asked.  Lily liked that he cared enough to notice and ask, and then remembered what James had said about Colby still having a thing for her.

          "Absolutely nothing anymore."  She looked into his eyes and smiled.  "What's going on between you and Natalie?"

          Colby gave a little laugh. "O nothing we talked and decided that we were definitely coming only as friends,  I think she got sick of me talking about you all the time,"  Lily got butterfly's in her stomach.

          "You talked about me?"

          "Well, let's just say, that it's hard for me to think of anything else," Lily got closer to him and rested her head on his chest since he was so tall.  They danced in silence as Lily thought about things.  Right now she wasn't feeling anything for James, but she wanted him to be miserable not dancing with anybody else.  Colby and Lily danced the whole night and even the final slow song together at the end she looked in James direction and nearly tripped over herself at what she saw.  James was kissing Natalie and looking daggers right in her direction.

Lily ran from Colby and out of the hall and outside to the bridge by the lake.  She sat down on it took off her shoes and let her feet into the water.  She wasn't upset but she definitely did not want to see that when she heard shoes on the bridge.  She turned to look and saw Colby sitting down right beside her.

          "Hey col, I am really sorry about that I just-"

          "Don't worry about it Lils its okay if you still have a thing for James,"

          "But I don't I swear I just-" she was cut off because at that moment Colby had leaned forward and placed his lips softly on hers.  Lily was surprised but gave into the kiss very quickly and was enjoying Colby's strong arms wrapped around her once again.  They finally pulled apart and Lily looked into his eyes with a smile on her face.

          "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight," He said.  All of the sudden a rustle came from bushes near by and they saw the shadow of a young man walking back towards the castle.

~*~*~*~what James was doing*~*~*~*~

          "Hey James," Natalie surprised him, showing up at his side.

          "O hey Natalie why aren't you and Colby dancing,"

          "O I dunno why don't you dance with me your not doing anything." She said.

          "Okay," he said as she pulled him onto the dance floor and got very close to him for the slow song.  James kept looking in Lily's direction hoping he could steal her aside for a minute to tell her how he felt and how sorry he was.  He knew Lily would forgive him.  The whole night he was with Natalie or sitting down while she was off drinking more punch.  Its not that he didn't want to be with Natalie he enjoyed the company and would rather be with her than off sitting by himself.  He just hoped that Lily wasn't thinking anything.  The final song came on and James had yet had a chance to steal Lily aside so he danced with Natalie one last time.  He could tell Natalie was very drunk from the punch.  Somebody must have spiked it.  Probably Snape, he hasn't left the punch table all night.  As the song came to an end he looked at Natalie to say thank you when she came right up to him and landed a hard kiss on his mouth.  His eyes narrowed as he tried to get her off without being rude.  He put his arms around her about to attempt to lean her back till she fell and then catch her when he made eye contact with a wide eye-ed open mouth Lily who ran out of the castle.  James quickly shoved Natalie off.

          "Sirius get over here and help me," he shouted to his friend.  He handed the passed out Natalie over to Sirius and ran out of the building.  He headed straight for the bridge remembering that she said she liked to go there to think.  As he got closer he noticed there was already somebody with her and decided to hide in the bushes not knowing what else to do.  When he looked over again he saw Lily and Colby making out. He saw them pull apart.

          "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he heard Colby whisper and he couldn't take it anymore.  He stood up and walked back towards the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily watched the figure walking away and she realized who it was.

          "James…" she whispered.   Colby just looked at her then back at James.

          "Maybe we should go back to the castle now" he said.

          "Yea lets go," she said as they got up and started walking back towards the castle.  Colby reached down and grabbed her hand tiny in comparison to his.  They walked holding hands, Lily not being sure what to do or even what she wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

A/n ok finally finished the 5th chapter! Please review!


End file.
